Same Decisions
by jasmine135246
Summary: Episode tag to episode 4.17 Priority of Life.


Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint.

Episode tag to 4.17 Priority of Life.

The world was a mess. That was all Sam could think as he walked the halls of the hospital. Jules had almost bled out in front of his eyes. The Boss nearly got suspended because of him and Jules, but he loved her. But his love couldn't keep the world from falling apart. Priority of life. He knew that she knew. That he had to get the hostage before her, but he would always die a little inside every time he thought of that moment.

They had gotten Jules stabilized and she was going to be okay. They were keeping her overnight just for observation. She was sleeping when he got to her room, she looked pale, but with the blood loss that was to be expected. He walked into the room, carefully moving the chair next to her bed so that he didn't wake her. He sat down, took her hand in his and then dropped his head to the bed.

He tried to keep himself together, but it was too much. Disappointing the Boss, watching Jules almost die. He started to cry, his shoulders shaking with it, he tried to stay quiet, but Jules woke. She moved her hand to his head. "Hey, I thought the next bawl rule was mine."

He lifted his head, quickly wiping away the tears from his cheeks. "I'm sorry Jules, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Hey, it's okay." She scooted over in the bed and lifted up the covers. "Come here."

Sam crawled into the bed, carefully taking Jules into his arms. "I know you know I did the right thing. I know you know I had to take the hostage first, but Jules I'm so sorry. So sorry." He started crying again, his whole body shaking with it.

She let him cry, held him why he did it. "It's not your fault, Sam. I'm okay. You did the right thing. I know, Sam. I know. I love you."

"I'm so sorry, Jules," he said again, though he sounded calmer. "You're right the next bawl rule was yours, and it was supposed to be in the middle of the night."

Jules glanced at the clock on the wall. It was still before midnight. "You're off on both accounts, it's only ten. It's a good thing you have a huge ego, since this is the second time you've cried in my arms."

"My ego can take a lot," he agreed. "And you know me, I've never hidden my emotions."

She smiled. "That's true. How many times did you just come into my locker room?"

"I knew we could have something great."

"And we do. Sam, you did the right thing. Priority of Life."

"I hate those words," he grumbled.

"Me too, but it's the job, and we do the job."

He sighed. "The world's falling apart. They know about us. The Boss might get suspended, though that's up to him. The world's falling apart."

"Yeah, Ed told me earlier, but despite it all I would do it all again. I love you, Sam. I'd make all the same choices again."

He kissed her. "So would I."

She looked up at him, waiting till she caught his eye. "I let you go once, and regretted it every day. I'm not going to do it again." She leaned up to kiss him and he met her halfway.

They held each other for a while until Jules voice came hesitant and in a whisper, "Do you think I can call bawl rule now?"

He looked down at her sharply, and she looked up at him. He could see the tears in her eyes. He pulled her back against his chest. "Of course."

He forgot for a moment that she was the one who had nearly died. She was the one whose life had hung in the balance with the Priority of Life.

Her tears were not as violent as Sam's, they were quiet and subdued, and mostly she just wanted to be held. Finally she said, "Can I get a rain check on the middle of the night part?"

He smiled. "Definitely."

"We have got to stop meeting like this," Jules said jokingly.

"It's the job, and this is how we handle it."

She lifted her head to look up at him, slowly reached up her hand to touch his cheek, her movements weak from the injury. "Same choices."

He kissed her. "Same choices."

The world was a mess, and it would still be a mess tomorrow, but until then hey had each other, and at the end of the day they would make the same decisions all over again.

Thanks everyone for reading. Like I said I've been binge watching this show for a while now, and I can't seem to get it out of my head, especially knowing that eventually the two of them got together. I like to write the scenes that had been left unsaid, and I think this storyline has been said enough for now. Thanks for reading everyone! Only ten episodes left, you know where I'll be.


End file.
